


looking for a fic !

by raineing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raineing/pseuds/raineing
Summary: im looking for a ficharry and ginny are married but harry falls out of love with her. they are trying for a baby but ginny bever get despite being in perfect health. harry finds draco and has an affair with him.update : the fic has been found but the author has removed it ;-;
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	looking for a fic !

summary : i haven’t read this fic in a long time so there may be some details missing ;-;

harry and ginny are married but harry falls out of love with her. they are trying for a baby but ginny bever get despite being in perfect health. harry finds draco, who owns a potion shop (i think) and has an affair with him, and ends up getting him pregnant with twins. harry tells draco that he will divorce ginny but doesn’t at first, then ginny finds out about the relationship and then pretends to be pregnant and forces harry to stay with her and draco “shares” harry (kind of like sister wives). ginny is determind to destroy their relationship and get revenge on draco and goes to harry’s obsessed fan club and tells them to get revenge for her. they end up burning draco’s shop down, but turns out draco was also in there and gives birth in the building while it is burning (it makes sense in the fic i swear). harry finds him and the twins and ginny and the leader if the fan club end up in azkaban.

there are many details i probably missed and didn’t put down and the tags are pretty vague.

i would really appreciate if you could help me find it ! 

happy reading~

few extra notes :  
\- teddy lupin is in this fic  
\- there are multiple chapters


End file.
